Falling for Your Best Friend
by TheMamboLove
Summary: Zander and Stevie have always been best friends. But is there something more? Pairings: Zevie, Grelson, Kavin
1. Chapter 1

**Be sure to check out my other story.**

(Zander)

Nelson, Kevin, Stevie, and I were sitting at our lunch table. Note I said _sitting_ and not eating. We would be eating...but I don't think the food on our trays are edible. Anyway, Nelson and Kevin were playing level who knows what of furious pigeons on their phones while Stevie was scribbling lyrics in her song notebook. Her brown curls were resting on her shoulder and would bounce every time she shook her head and furiously erased her recent lyrics. Her left arm would brush against my right arm every now and then and her soft skin smelled like vanilla. And I, Zander Robbins, would like to say that I was searching the cafeteria for a hot girl to flirt with, but no. As you can tell, I was staring at my best friend, Stevie Baskara.

Kacey came running up to us squealing holding a flier in her hand. She took a seat between Stevie and Kevin while waving the flier around frantically. The four of us looked at our lead singer, then went back to whatever we were doing before. Kacey sighed and squealed again, this time louder.

Stevie was the first to speak up, "Does this matter involve boys, parties, dances, clothes, Molly, or a gig for Gravity 5?"

By this time, Kevin and Nelson had reluctantly put down their phones and I averted my gaze from Stevie. "Well..." Kacey started. "It involves everything in that list, except for a gig." Immediately, the rest of us returned to our previous activities. "Guys!" Kacey said frustrated. "This is important! This Saturday is...wait for it...THE SPRING BALL!" No reaction from the four of us. Kacey continued, "And we're all going!"

We all sat up straight.

(Nelson)

Me? I have to go the Spring Ball. That means I need date! I should ask Grace! What? I can't do that! She'll reject me! And I've NEVER been rejected by a girl! Well, maybe that's because I've never asked a girl out. But still! I don't want to get rejected!

(Kevin)

Woah! Awesome! A Spring Ball. That gives me the chance to ask out my future wife, Kacey Simon. Ahhhh. Life. Is. Good. WAIT! Kacey probably wants to go with Dean! It's okay. She will fall for my Kevin Charm.

(Kacey)

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm so excited! Everything is going to be SO perfect! Dean will ask me, which will make Molly BEYOND jealous, I will have the perfect dress, which will also make Molly BEYOND jealous! Sigh. My life is so perfect.

(Zander)

A Spring Ball. Cool! Let's see...my date. I could always ask Stevie. But there's no way she would say yes. She's got that stupid crush on stupid Justin Cole. But there's no harm in trying! Yeah. I'll do it. I am going to ask Stevie Baskara to be my date for the Spring Ball.

(Stevie)

Did I hear her right? Did she just say that I, Stevie Baskara, was going to a ball? As in a place where you go with a date to dance? This is not happening. First of all, who would ask me to go with them? And second...I can't dance! I wonder if Zander will ask me. Wait...did I just think that? No. I do not have a crush on my best friend. I don't. I have a crush on Justin Cole. But Justin probably won't ask me either. Ugh. Now I'm probably going to go shopping with Kacey for the "perfect" dress. Gosh. I hate the word perfect.

Nelson interrupted my thoughts, "Hey guys. Do you think I should ask Grace to be my date?" Everyone turned to Nelson. "YES!"

"Okay. Me next," Kacey started. "I am going to the dance with Dean!"

"Awesome Kace! Did he already ask you?" I asked.

Kacey pouted, "No. But he will!"

I looked at Kevin who looked a bit dejected. I leaned over to Zander and whispered to him, "Is it just me or does Kevin look a little upset?"

"It's not just you." His voice tickled me ear as a rush went through my body. Woah. That did not happen. I am not falling for my best friend.

"What about you, Kevin?" asked Nelson.

"Ummm...I-I...don't know," he stammered.

"Awww..." Kacey said. "Now Stevie."

"Well..." I started. "I was thinking maybe Justin Cole would ask me." Kacey face lit up. I quickly finished, "But that will probably never happen...so I might not go."

Kacey's eyes got wide. "Come on Stevie! Justin definitely will ask you! Trust me." She turned to the boy next to me. "What about you, Lover Boy?"

I shifted myself so I could look at Zander. Surprisingly, he looked a little lost. "Umm...not so sure yet."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "_You_ don't know who you're going to ask? When there so many of your oh-so-amazing fan girls out there?"

Zander just shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know. I kind of want to ask this one girl, but she probably has a date already."

I couldn't help it, but I did feel a little jealous when Zander said he had a girl on his mind. But what did I expect coming from Lover Boy.

(Zander)

Okay. I HAVE to ask Stevie before Justin does. She may not know it, but Justin has been eyeing her lately so I'm going to have to work fast. The bell interrupted my thoughts and we all went our separate ways to our next class.

Skip to the end of the day when Gravity 5 has band practice

(Kevin)

Nelson and I sat on the couch while waiting for the others. He was playing Furious Pigeons but I was in no mood. Nelson finally looked up at me. "Dude. You okay? Does this have anything to do with the fact that your dream girl already has plans?"

I glared at my friend, "Hey. Kacey never said that she _was_ going with Dean. She said she _wanted_ to. Who knows? Dean might not ask her! But then again, she's the most beautiful girl on the planet! Who wouldn't ask her!" I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch while Nelson patted my shoulder.

At that moment, Kacey, Stevie, and Zander shuffled into the room. I stood up. "Ready to practice?"

"Wait." Kacey said. "I think we should first fill each other in on our dates progress. And since I'm dying to tell you guys...I'll go first!"

Stevie rolled her eyes, "Go on."

"So...Dean asked me to the dance! Eeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Zander high fived Kacey while Stevie gave her a quick hug. "That's awesome Kace!" I just sighed not knowing what else to do.

"Okay me next." Stevie looked pretty excited about this so I guessed she got what she wanted. "So...JUSTIN COLE ASKED ME TO BE HIS DATE!" she screamed.

"AHHHH!" Kacey screamed too, hugging Stevie. "I told you he would ask you!"

Nelson turned to me. "Uhh...Kevin? Do you see Zander's face?"

I glanced over at Zander who was staring at Stevie sadly. "I guess we know who that girl was," I said to Nelson who nodded. "So...you okay about the whole Kacey thing?" he asked me. "Yeah..." I nodded.

Suddenly, Zander blurted out of nowhere, "I'm going with Molly!"

Nelson and I stared at him while Kacey and Stevie stopped their conversation about dresses and glared at him.

Kacey took a step towards Zander. "Garfunkel Molly?

Zander nodded once.

"Why?" Stevie questioned.

"Well, one: she's hot. Two: she didn't have a date. And three: she's hot! I'm sorry if you guys don't like her but I'm going with Molly!" And with that, he stomped out of the room.

Nelson weakly offered, "I'm going with Grace." Kacey immediately patted Nelson's head. "Awesome Nelson! Congrats!" I gave Nelson a "man-hug" but I noticed that Stevie was just staring at the door with her arms crossed.

"So Kevin. What about you?" Kacey asked me.

"Uhhhh...haven't decided yet."

"That's okay. It's only Thursday so you still have time to find a girl."

"Actually I was think I would go alone."

"Oh that's fine, too! As long as you're there!" Kacey turned to all of us now. "Well since Zander has weirdly left...band practice is canceled! Come on Stevie! We have to find the PERFECT dress!" And with that, Kacey dragged Stevie out of the room, leaving Nelson and I to go home.

**So...what do you think? Ideas? Make sure to review! And also make sure to check out my other Zevie story, Jealousy Strikes. I will be updating it soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy with school work and all that so please forgive me :) Thanks to all the reviewers on my first chapter and I hope you like the second!**

(Zander)

I was mentally killing myself after I left the band room. Why on earth did I say Molly? I mean there are so many other girls in the school! Why was it Molly's name that slipped out my mouth? Why didn't I just say that I haven't asked anyone yet? Oh yeah. That's right. I was mad. No. I was furious. How could the oh-so wonderful Justin Cole ask out _my_ Stevie. I was going to ask her after band practice when dropping her home to be my date, but noooooooo. Justin just _had _to get to her before I did! And even worse, Stevie looked so happy to be going with Justin. I know I should be happy for her since she's going with her dream boy, but I can't help feeling jealous. Stupid jealousy. And now I've ditched band practice and all my friends probably think I'm crazy. I guess my punishment is to have Molly as my date. Believe me when I say that I don't want to take Molly. But I have to since I said I would. I really hope she doesn't have a date yet.

I ran from the band room to the parking lot to find Grace and Molly talking by Molly's BMW. I mentally punched myself one last time before walking over to the two girl. When they saw me Grace waved and I waved back. At least Grace is nice. Molly lifted up her sunglasses. "Yes, Zander?"

"Uhh...do you want to be my date for the Spring Ball?"

Molly's eyes looked me up and down much like a scanner. "Hmmm...why not." She adjusted her sunglasses back on her eyes and continued. "Listen here. You must pick me up at 7:30 SHARP at my house on Saturday, got it? And I will be wearing a red dress so wear a black suit. Got it? Make sure you get me roses and chocolate, got it? Good."

I sighed. I had a feeling Saturday was going to be a long day. "Yes Molly."

"This is going to be perf! I just wish Grace would've gotten a better date!" Molly said while glaring at Grace.

"Sorry!" Grace pouted.

"Grace! Your diet!" "Oh oops! Sorry, Molly!" she exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth with one hand.

"Grace!" Molly screamed.

Grace mouthed 'Sorry.'

I cleared my throat which was very dry at the moment. "So who are you going with, Grace?"

Grace smiled and opened her mouth to reply but Molly cut her off. "She's going with one of your losers from Loser 5. Melson," said Molly who sounded very disgusted.

_Great, _I thought. _I guess everyone gets to go with who they want except for me!_

"Well, Molly. I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

(Kacey)

Ever since Zander mentioned taking Molly, Stevie has been a bit...I don't know...un-Stevie?

"Hey, you okay Stevie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at me. We were sitting in my car on the way to the mall. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I have the best date in the world, don't I?"

"Uhh...yeah. Because every since Zander said Molly was his date, you-" "I'm just a little frustrated at Zander, okay?" She yelled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Umm...why?"

"Why?" She asked. I noticed that Stevie's fists were now balled up and her face was turning a bit red.

I pulled into the parking lot. "Yeah. Why does it matter? I mean, sure, I hate Molly, too and I think Zander should've picked someone else...but it is his date. He can ask whoever he wants."

Stevie groaned, got out my car, slammed the door shut and started walking to the entrance.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, while stumbling out of the car to catch up with her. When I finally did, I turned to her and asked, "Are you jealous?"

(Stevie)

"Are you jealous?" Kacey asked me.

I stopped walking and faced Kacey. _Yes! Of course I'm jealous! I wanted to go to the ball with Zander, not Justin! The only reason I said yes to Justin is because I knew Zander wouldn't ask me! And I was right! He wants to go with Molly Garfunkel, a perf. Of course I'm jealous! _

"Jealous? Are you kidding me, Kacey? Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Because Zander's taking Molly to the dance?"

"You're ridiculous. You know Zander and I are best friends." "But that doesn't mean you don't want to be more."

I started walking again. "Forget it. Let's just buy a dress and go home."

I could say that shopping for the "perfect" dress was fun. But I'm not going to say that because it is a lie. If Zander didn't ask Molly to go to the dance, dress shopping would've actually been fun. But I guess Kacey is right. It is Zander's date, and even if his date is part-monster part-witch, it is Zander's choice. And Zander is my best friend so if he is happy with her, then I am happy for him, right?

Anyway, according to Kacey, I found the "perfect" dress. If you ask me, I found a _great_ dress. After looking through rack after rack and going into the changing rooms about a million times, I settled with a royal purple dress.

(A/N: I am bad at describing dresses so if you want to know how it looks, go on Google Images and search for 'royal purple dreams dress.')

I looked stunning and I would leave all the boys drooling over me. Kacey's words. Not mine. We bought some silver earrings, silver necklace, and silver bangles. Oh, and silver heels. But not too big. I would be caught dead wearing super high heels. And if you didn't figure it out yet, my theme was purple and silver.

So while I am searching through the mall for different accessories and dress, I can't help but think what Zander and Molly would be wearing. Zander probably has to wear whatever Molly wants him to. Poor him. But then again as Kacey said, It's _his_ choice to go to the ball with Molly.

Kace and I headed home after that long tiring day. I'm sure she dreamed about dancing with Dean and you would think that I dreamt about Justin Cole. No. My dream had nothing to do with Justin Cole. Instead, I was dreaming about running through a flower field holding hands with Zander Robbins. So girly, right?

(Zander) _Time skip to lunch the next day_

"Okay attention everyone!" Kacey ordered to our table. "Important day tomorrow so we need to make sure everyone's ready."

I silently groaned. This meant we were all going to go over our plans for tomorrow evening. And _that_ means I'm going to have to listen to Stevie go on and on about how perfect Justin is!

Kacey said, "First me. Date: check! Dress: check! Perfection: CHECK!"

I saw Stevie roll her eyes. Her beautiful sparkling eyes. Those hazel orbs that just put you in a trance.

"Zander!" Stevie's voice broke the trance.

"What?"

"You kinda blanked out for a second. You okay, Z?"

"Yeah. I was just...thinking." "About Molly?" Nelson teased.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and glared at Nelson.

"Anywho," Stevie began. "My date is check. My dress is definetly a check." Every time Stevie said 'check' she made the check motion with her hand. It was cute.

"Uhhh...Stevie? What about perfection?" Kacey asked.

Stevie just rolled her eyes again. "Zander, you go next."

I blinked. "What?"

"Are you ready for tomorrow? You sure you're okay, Zander?" Stevie looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Umm...date: check. Clothing: uh...check." I managed. Though that was a _huge_ lie. I am not fine. I should've just asked Stevie to go to the dance as soon as I could. Now I'm stuck with a devil!

Nelson raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. "Okay. Date: CHECK!" He looked over at Grace and waved, who immediately waved back. "Clothes: check!"

(Kevin)

Everyone turned to me. "Clothes: check. And you all know that I don't have a date...so...not check."

"Are you sure you don't want to ask anyone, Kevin?" Kacey questioned me.

"Yeah. I'm sure. The girl I wanted to go with already has a date."

"Awww..." Kacey pouted. "Well, if it makes you feel better, the girl is the one that is missing out."

I sighed. _If only she knew. _Kacey began talking again, "Okay so we will all come to the dance separately with our dates and we will meet at the gym. Got it? The dance starts at 7:00 but I want all of you in the gym at 8:00. No earlier, kay? Any questions?"

Nelson raised his hand.

"Yes, Nelson?"

"Umm...why do we come to the dance an hour late?"

Kacey rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Don't you know that all the cool kids only come at 8?"

Stevie piped up, "Actually we don't know that because we've never been to a dance before..."

"What?!" Kacey exclaimed. "Never been to a dance?! Okay we are all meeting after school in the band room to discuss proper etiquette, okay? "Kacey!" The four of us whined.

She groaned. "Fine. But I expect all of you to behave." Even though she said that to all of us, I could tell she was mainly directing that to Nelson and I.

"Oh yeah! We'll behave!" I grinned while high-fiving Nelson.

Suddenly, Justin Cole came up behind Stevie and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?"

I saw Stevie giggle while placing her hands on top of his. "Umm...is it Andy Bartlett?" She asked jokingly.

Justin laughed and uncovered her eyes so Stevie could turn around and face him. He took one of her hands in his and said, "Why don't you come and sit at our table, Stevie?"

Stevie looked back at Kacey, who nodded very quickly with a big grin on her face. "Okay!" And with that, Stevie followed Justin to a much cleaner table.

Kacey had a hand over her heart. "Isn't that so sweet?"

While Nelson and I just rolled our eyes, I couldn't help but notice that Zander was glaring at Justin and Stevie with his hands red and clenched into tight fists. I turned to him, "You okay, Zander?"

"What?" Zander unclenched his fists and brought his attention to me. "Uhh...yeah. I have to go and make up a biology test. See you guys tomorrow at the dance!" He gave us a quick wave and left after giving Justin and Stevie one last glare.

**What do you think? The next chapter will be the dance and it might take awhile to update because it's going to be kind of long. And that's when the whole Falling in Love with your Best Friend will take place. And sorry if there are any grammatical errors or something. I'm trying to hurry and finish this up since I kept you all waiting! And remember to check out my other Zevie story called Jealousy Strikes. I will try to update that soon. And as always, remember to review. And I want to write some Zevie one-shots but I have no ideas so if you have an idea, please PM me or you can just write it in the review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You have every right to hate me. I haven't updated in two months, so kill me. Sorry, I guess I lost inspiration for this story. But reread it yesterday, and I decided to keep writing. So sorry again. But here is the third chapter of Falling for Your Best Friend.**

(Stevie)

I enter the school gym at 8:00 hand in hand with Justin Cole. I was having fun. I think. Well, I was trying to have fun without having that mental image of Zander and Molly dancing, holding hands, hugging, and -barf- kissing. Anyway, the gym was decorated with streamers and balloons. Up on the stage, there was a DJ playing some old song. Off to the side, there was a table with snacks and drinks and such. No one was dancing at the moment, mostly just talking and socializing. I saw Kacey standing near the drinks. I smiled at her and waved but I couldn't help but wonder where Dean was.

Justin let go of my hand and turned to me, "Hey babe. I'll be back, okay?"

Before I could answer, he left. I frowned at this. What type of date leaves right away? I bet Zander wouldn't do this. I sighed and made my way over to Kacey.

"Hey Stevie! You look perfect!" she exclaimed while hugging me.

I pulled away and returned the compliment, avoiding the word 'perfect'. She was wearing a strapless hot pink dress with high heels to match. Kacey's hair had small curls in it and was pinned back with a sparkly pink clip. She wore white earrings and a white anklet.

Nelson, Grace, and Kevin joined us. I gave a small hug to Grace and told her she looked amazing. She really did. Grace was wearing a pale yellow dress and gold heels. Also, a gold bracelet and gold earrings. Her curly hair was set in two low pigtails with gold sparkly hair-ties.

Nelson wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a yellow checkered tie. Kevin wore black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a pink and white tie. I couldn't help but notice that the Nelson's ties matched Grace's dress. More specifically, I noticed that Kevin's tie matched Kacey's dress. I wondered if Dean's tie matched Grace as well.

Grace interrupted my thoughts, "I'm really enjoying my time! Especially since I'm here with Nelson." Grace turned to her date and pecked him on the cheek.

Nelson broke into a giant smile and then said, "Speaking of which. Kacey, where's Dean?"

Kacey lowered her head and spoke softly, "Oh, um. Dean ditched me. He sent me a text an hour ago saying that he didn't feel like going anymore.

"What?!" We all chorused. I felt really bad for Kacey. She was waiting for this moment for so long!

Kevin placed his hand on Kacey's shoulder, "Don't feel bad, Kace. His loss. So-uh- do you want to be my date instead?" he questioned hopefully.

Kacey looked up and took Kevin's hand. "I'd love too!"

I smiled at the new couple, but then sighed. It seemed like everyone got to be with something they were happy with. Everyone, but me.

Nelson turned to me, "Where's your date, Stevie?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a small smile, "I don't know. He left and said he'll be back."

"Hey!" Kevin shouted. "There's Zander!" My eyes followed Kevin's finger to see where he was pointing.

Zander was standing near the entrance of the gym, hands shoved in pockets. But surprisingly, no Molly. I furrowed my eyebrows and said to my friends, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

I made my way through the crowd closer to Zander, and I was quite surprised to see what he was wearing. Zander wore black dress pants, his black Vans, a white dress shirt, and a purple and white striped tie. I couldn't help but think that his tie matched my dress. But I pushed that thought aside and walked up to him.

"Hey Z!"

(Zander)

I just entered the gym with Molly clinging onto me. I know Molly told me to wear a suit with a red tie, but I settled on a dress shirt and a purple tie. Of course, that's the first thing she said to me when I picked her up. She also pointed out that I forgot the rose. Truth is, I didn't forget it. I just didn't want to waste a rose on Molly. Molly wore a short leopard-print and red dress that barely covered up the parts the needed to be covered up. Her face looked like a coloring book, but it seemed beautiful to her. So basically, she was dressed like a slut. The moment we entered the gym, Molly pressed her body against mine and whispered in my ear, "I'll be back." And with that, she disappeared in the crowd, swaying her hips very fiercely. Her breath stunk. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and searched for Stevie and the rest of my friends.

"Hey Z!"

I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl ever. In other words, Stevie. She was wearing a royal purple dress with a silver strap underneath the chest area. Also, the neckline was silver. It was paired with silver diamond earring, a silver necklace, some silver bangles, and small silver heels. There was little make-up on her face, but you could see faint blush, some eye-liner, and her lips were a little glossier than usual. Her brown curls were let loose, but some of her hair was braided into a headband.

"Zander?" Stevie's voice interrupted my thoughts and I blushed after realizing that I was staring at her.

"Oh-uh. Sorry. But, WOW! Stevie! You look beautiful!"

I saw her cheeks turn pink as Stevie smiled and bit her bottom lip, "Thanks. You don't looks so bad yourself."

I nodded in thanks and then realized that Justin was not with her. "Where's your date?"

"He's- I don't know. He left somewhere and said he would be back, but I see know sign of him so...yeah. What about Molly?"

"Same here. She probably went to the bathroom her something." I craned my neck to see if I could spot Molly anywhere. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, I did find her. Sitting on Justin's lap. Kissing. No, not kissing. More like swallowing each other's faces. I widened my eyes in fury, but not because my date ditched me. Because Justin left Stevie. _Who wouldn't want Stevie? She is beautiful and talented and smart and funny and she can kick butt and she's-WAIT. Stevie should probably know about this._ I gave Stevie an apologetic look and pointed towards our used-to-be-dates while saying, "Found them."

I looked over to see Kim's reaction. At first, her normally bright eyes clouded over, but it was quickly replaced by a sigh and a shrug of the shoulders. "Whatever. He wasn't that special anyway."

"You okay with it?" I questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess. Like I said, he wasn't that special. And Molly always gets what she wants, doesn't she? Well, I guess since I'm all alone, there's really no point in me being here. I'll see you tomorrow, Z."

Stevie started to leave, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait. Since we're both alone, why don't we be together?"

She gave me a confused look. "As..."

"As dates."

Stevie smiled and said, "I'd like that."

"Well then, Steves. Would you like to accompany me in a lovely dance?"

Stevie sighed. "I'd love to, but I can't dance."

"Never fear! Zander Robbins is here! It's not that hard. Come on, I'll teach you," I said in my most heroic voice.

"Okay," she giggled.

I led Stevie to the middle of the dance floor just as a slow song started to play. I placed my hands on her hips and brought her closer to me. "Put your hands around my neck," I instructed.

Stevie's arms went behind me neck, bringing us even closer. I adjusted my hands so they were comfortably wrapped around her. For the first minute, Stevie watched our feet so she could get used to the movements, while I studied her. I took notice of every detail of Stevie's face. How her eyelashes curled perfectly. How her hazel eyes darted from foot to foot. How her nose was small, but had the perfect curve. How her light pink lips were glossed to perfection. How soft they looked. How tempting it was to just lean in and capture those lips.

(Stevie)

Honestly, I wasn't all that sad or surprised about Justin. After coming to the dance, I realized that the days I liked Justin were over. And Zander? Well, there might be a special place for him in my heart. And then Zander called me beautiful, which of course brought a blush to my cheeks. And then I realized something. Justin never told me that I looked good. In fact, he never said anything about my dress. When Zander pointed out our 'dates' eating each other's faces, I felt hurt, but then happiness. I was glad I found out the truth about Justin before things got complicated. And like I told him, I wasn't feeling anything special with him. Also, I couldn't help but feel happy that Zander was now dateless. But when Zander dragged me back and asked to dance, I was surprised. Zander Robbins-THE ZANDER ROBBINS-wanted to dance with me. My mind did a little happy dance as Zander led me to the middle and instructed me on where to put my hands and how to move.

After a minute or so, I go used to the foot movements, so I looked back up at Zander. Weirdly, he was staring at me. "Zander," I said. Still nothing. It was as if he was in a trance. I felt Zander's gaze go down to my lips, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Zander?" I said, a little louder this time.

"Huh?" Zander snapped back to reality and had a confused look on his face.

"You were staring at me weirdly. Like you were in a trance or something."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, well, you look so beautiful."

The heat rose to my cheeks. _What does this boy do to me?_ "Thank you," I whispered. I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "I'm sorry about Molly. You know, the whole ditching you thing."

Zander shrugged. "I'd much rather be here with you."

I looked up at his eyes in surprise, blushing once again. The third time today and all because of Zander! Still, I managed to roll my eyes. "Yeah, right. You're just saying that."

Zander shook his head. "No, I'm serious Stevie. Truthfully, I'm glad Justin and Molly are together. I'm glad I get to dance with you instead of Molly. You're a million times more beautiful and smarter than her. She's here dressed as a slut and definitely acting like one, but you're here acting like, well, you're being you. And that's all I need."

I looked down as my face started to heat up. Blush #4. "Stop," I whispered. "Stop saying that I'm beautiful and wonderful and all that. It makes me feel insecure."

"Insecure? Steves, compliments are supposed to make you feel better about yourself."

"I know, but whenever I get compliments, I feel like I'm being watched so much and that makes me feel insecure."

Zander whispered the next part, "And believe me. The view is stunning."

Blush #5. The song switched to an older song that always made me smile.

**_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._**  
**_Ever since we were ten, baby._**  
**_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._**  
**_Didn't know it back then._**

**_Now I realize you were the only one_**  
**_It's never too late to show it._**  
**_Grow old together,_**  
**_Have feelings we had before_**  
**_Back when we were so innocent_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I pray for all your love_**  
**_Girl our love is so unreal_**  
**_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_**  
**_This is something like a movie_**  
**_And I don't know how it ends girl_**  
**_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_**

**_Through all the dudes that came by_**  
**_And all the nights that you'd cry._**  
**_Girl I was there right by your side._**  
**_How could I tell you I loved you_**  
**_When you were so happy_**  
**_With some other guy?_**

**_Now I realize you were the only one_**  
**_It's never too late to show it._**  
**_Grow old together,_**  
**_Have feelings we had before_**  
**_When we were so innocent._**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I know it sounds crazy_**  
**_That you'd be my baby._**  
**_Girl you mean that much to me._**

**_And nothing compares when_**  
**_We're lighter than air and_**  
**_We don't wanna come back down._**

**_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_**  
**_Love is so unpredictable._**

**_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_**  
**_You'd fall in love with your best friend_**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

**_I remember when I said I'd always be there_**  
**_Ever since we were ten baby._**

I guess Zander noticed me smiling because he asked me, "What are you smiling about?"

"This song."

"What song is this?"

"Best Friend by Jason Chen. It's about these two people who are best friends, but they fell in love. Actually, this song is the reason my parents got together. They were best friends and they went to prom together, but just as friends. This song played and they danced to it, realizing that they, too, were in love with their best friend." After saying this, I noticed how similar it was to Zander and I.

"Wow," Zander said, kind of surprised.

"Yeah, I know. But it's crazy, isn't it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What is?"

"I don't know. The whole falling in love with your best friend," I answered carefully. I knew I was falling for my best friend, but I just wanted to get his opinion on it.

More couples started to walk onto the dance floor and slow dance. Zander pulled me in closer making me take a whiff of his vanilla scent. He shrugged, "It might be crazy, but it's also..."

"Brave?" I offered. Zander furrowed his eyebrows in confusion so I continued. "I mean, when you date your best friend, you're taking a lot of risks. The relationship needs to be so special that the person can be your boyfriend and your best friend. And then there's the issue of the break-up. If something goes wrong in the relationship, you lose your best friend in the process."

Zander brought me even closer to him. Now our chests were touching. He whispered to me, causing shivers to travel down my spine. "But if you really love that person, you should be willing to take that risk. I know I am."

_Woah. I have a feeling we aren't talking about two random people now. We are talking about us. WAIT. That means he likes me. Right? WAIT. Am I willing to take the risk? Yes. I am._

I smiled at Zander. "Yeah? Well you're not the only one."

(Zander)

I'll admit I was pretty scared when Stevie started talking about the risks. It seemed like she wasn't willing to try it out. But she was right. Falling in love with your best friend is a pretty big commitment. But I really love Stevie, and I was willing to take the risk. After I told her that, she seemed to think for about. She probably connected the dots and found out that I like her. No, love her. Now I was even more scared. _She's gonna reject me. She's gonna say I never fell in love with my best friend. Or she's gonna say that she can't take the risk. Oh God. I probably lost my best friend just by telling her how I felt._

"Yeah? Well you're not the only one." she said while smiling at me.

_What? Wait, did she just say that she loves me back. She did, didn't she? SHE DID!_ My mind screamed in joy and my mouth transformed into a giant grin that probably made me look like an idiot. Stevie's smile also grew and we ended up laughing in the end.

"I guess falling in love with your best friend isn't that crazy after all," Stevie said, still laughing.

"No, you're right. We are gonna have a crazy time!" I exclaimed. We laughed again, earning some glances from other couples on the floor.

For the next hour or two, Stevie and I just danced and talked and laughed. Sure it wasn't any different from how we usually act, but it did feel a little more special. About two hours later, Stevie and I decided to leave. We told our friends that we were heading out, and we exited the school, hand in hand, headed for my car. The ride to Stevie's house was only five minutes so I just put on some music and we sang along.

I pulled up into Stevie's driveway and turned off the engine. After helping her out of my car, I walked her to her front door. "Z, thanks for tonight. It was really..."

"Perfect?" I joked, knowing she despised the word.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Not perfect. Amazing. Wonderful. A dream come true."

I chuckled and leaned in closer. Stevie seemed startled at first, but caught on and closer her eyes.

(Stevie)

_Why is he leaning in closer? OH! He's gonna kiss me! EEEEEEEP! __**STEVANA! Don't be an idiot!**__**Close your eyes and lean in!**__ Oh yeah. I should probably do that._ **NOW!**

I closed my eyes and leaned in, finding a warm pair of soft lips capture mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, not too long, not to short. After eight-ish seconds, we both released each other, smiling and grinning like idiots. I leaned my head back against the door and sighed. "That. was. -"

Zander interrupted me, "Wonderful? Amazing? A dream come true?"

I laughed. "No. That was perfect."

Zander faked a gasp. "Woah. Is the Stevie Baskara saying that something is perfect?"

I laughed again and lightly slapped his arm. "Oh, shut it, Z."

We both laughed and suddenly, Zander widened his eyes. "Stevie! What time is it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have my phone. Why?"

Without answering, Zander dug through his pockets and pulled out his phone. "10:19." He sighed.

"Why?"

Zander smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I need to keep track of what time it is when I kiss the most beautiful girl."

I giggled and blushed. Blush #5.

Zander laughed. "That's the fifth time you've blushed tonight."

I laughed as well. "So you've been keeping track of that, too?"

"Of course!" Zander answered. "I need to know how many times I made my beautiful girlfriend blush!"

Blush #6.

**WORD COUNT: 3,117!**

**This is probably the last chapter of the story. If you really want me to continue, say so in the reviews, and I might add some more chapters. The song I used is Best Friend by Jason Chen. It is NOT an old song, it's actually fairly new. Jason Chen is a YouTube singer so make sure to check him out. I will post the links to the girls' dresses on my profile if any of you want to see. And remember. If you want more of this story, be sure to review, favorite, and follow!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
